geosheas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin's Death
Feel free to leave any feedback on the talk page and correct any spelling/grammar mistakes you see. The Story At around 7:55 on a Saturday evening, I ran out to the kitchen, grabbed a snack, a soda, and ran back into my room. “Teen Titans” was coming on. I never miss an episode. I parked myself on my bed and hoped that it was one of my favorites tonight. I was fifteen years old at the time, so my mind was still developing rational thoughts. As the clock turned 7:59, the female announcer said, “Teen Titans is coming on right now”. The screen faded into black for about six seconds. The opening played, however something didn’t see quite right. Colors were inverted, Raven disappeared from the opening altogether, and then the screen played a constant loop of Cyborg punching Robin four times, before the screen shattered into the episode’s name. The episode was supposedly “creepy Itself”, however it only showed Slade staring at the viewers, his good eye was colored red. Loud static noises, and red mist filled the screen. The toy monkey that should have appeared later in the episode yelled “HELP ME SLADE” a few times before the colors of Slade drained out and transformed back into the opening. This was wrong. This isn’t the episode; this wasn’t even the real opening. However, being the massive Teen Titans fan that I am, I still decided to watch. This time, the opening was only still shots of the Titans Tower; the water around it was blood red. They showed Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg staring out of the tower. Slade’s laughter was played on a constant loop, and then he said “Looks like you’ll be needing a new leader, huh, Titans?”. Beast Boy’s “YAAAAAY!” played forward, then backwards, however loud static and Slade’s laughter made it hard to hear. Before the commercial break, Cyborg said in a really distorted, “Robin…is…die…don't...need…him”. Slade’s laughter became even louder, with a evil tone to it, before an explosion turned the screen into pitch dark, and the commercial break started. I stared in disbelief. What the what did I just watch? I decided to go on the Cartoon Network forums and saw over 30 topics about this episode of Teen Titans “Teen Titans Go! screwed up”, “What was that!?” “Umm…OK o.o”. I knew I wasn’t the only one who witnessed this, everyone who was watching the TV, saw exactly the same thing I did. I closed Internet Explorer, and sat back down on my bed. The show came back from commercials. This time, a new episode was being displayed, with jumbled lettering…: "ro..B..i..N..’..s….De…A…t..H” The screen flashed red, then black, and then turned to static, all within ten seconds. I couldn’t tell what was happening, but it looked like they were in city searching for the dog they thought was Beast Boy (from the episode "Every Dog Has His Day") Robin and Raven was gone from every scene. Even the dialogue between the characters had a depressing tone to it. Then everyone stopped. The characters were frozen on the screen, with sad looks upon their faces. It zoomed in on all three of their faces, and then the screen faded to white. Almost like a flashback, it showed scenes of Robin lying on the ground, defeated. Once again, Slade’s laughter was looped in the background, colors only showing red. In a really incomprehensible voice, I heard Raven say, “It’s not nice to hit one of your friends, Robin”, followed by a loud yell from Robin, the screen blacked out, and Slade laughed in a really goofy voice. The black screen and laughter went on for the last four minutes of airtime, before the credits rolled, slowly, with the music going in reverse. However, the last thing I saw was “WE WILL CANCELL TEEN TITANS” in red text after the last credit. Words could not describe how I felt. I looked in the mirror, but all I could think of was Slade’s laughter, and Robin’s motionless body just lying there. I went back to the CN forums and attempted to see if the producers would have anything to say, but they didn’t. In fact, they closed the forums until further notice. Category:Lost Episodes Category:Death Category:Demon/Devil Category:Wow nice MS paint Category:Stupid MS Paint Category:Teens Titans Go Category:Cartoon Network Category:Suicide Category:Teens Titans